It's gonna be alright
by CasmikJones
Summary: Follow Santana's and Brittany's life through High School and College after Finn outed them. Are they able to get through the hard times or will they realize that sometimes love just isn't enough?
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you just come out of the closet?" It felt like someone just punched her into the gut, forcing all the air out of her lungs. She stopped. He came closer and spit his words out. She couldn't understand him but she knew what he was saying. Everybody's gonna know now. Everybody. She gasped. The pupils surrounding them began to whisper. They looked expectantly at her. She should deny it. Laugh. Or maybe insult him so maybe he didn't know anymore his whereabouts. She turned around but stopped. Wait. Wasn't this the whole insulting thing the reason why she was in this situation? He starred at her as to say: 'Go ahead. No matter what you are going to say, I win.' She felt herself tearing up. No. Not in the hallway in front of everybody.

She walked away as fast as she could, almost running. When she arrived at the bathroom she pushed the giggling girls out. They wanted to protest but then they saw it was her. No one messed with her. She locked herself in a stall and began to cry. Her parents. Her abuela. Her future boss. They'll all know. What should she do? She knew what had happened to Kurt was bad but there is even worse gay-bashing. Jobs she wouldn't be getting. Weird look they'll give her as soon as they know who she was. Her kids could get beaten up because they have two mothers. She would have come out eventually. But not now. Not in High School. The most people in here she would never see again. And honestly: She was happy about it. But now? She had to live almost another year in Lima. Ohio isn't the gay-friendliest place in the country. Hell, she didn't wanna know what Berry's parents had been put through. Oh god. Her parents. What were they going to do? They weren't totally Conservative but they believed in God and went to church every Sunday and never said a good thing about the Berry-family. What if they were going to throw her out? What was she supposed to do? She had no other place to sleep. And all because of him. Why was he so dumb? Maybe she said enough but you don't just out somebody. In the hallway. Full of people. Never. And it wasn't only herself he hurt. He outed Britt. Her parents didn't know yet. They were friendly and all but also not very 'proud'. Couldn't he thought for only like a second before talking? She started to sob again when suddenly the door opened and somebody entered. "Go out!" Her voice sounded like crap. The person knocked on the stall door. "San, it's me, Brittany. Quinn told me what happened. Please open." Santana obeyed and fell into Brittany's open arms. "I love you." She said and nuzzled her face into Brittany's shoulder. "I love you too. And I am so, so deeply sorry for what he did. I will stand by you. No matter what they'll say." "But he outed you too. What.. what if they won't accept it?" "Then they won't. It's gonna be alright. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

Santana stormed into the choir room with Brittany following closely behind her. "You" she yelled and pointed at Finn. "Do you know what you did Finn Hudson?" "Whoa Santana. Calm down and leave Finn alone. He didn't do anything!" Mr. Shue interrupted. "Oh yes he did." "I am sure whatever he did was nothing major. Sit down. As I was saying.." "I needs to settle this with Finnocence. And as a matter of fact it... it was a major thing. More than that. It was the worst." She ended quietly and felt tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 'No! Not now.' she thought to herself. "Okay Santana. Then tell us what happened." Mr. Shue's voice was suddenly softer.

"So I went to him" she shot Finn a look filled with anger and desperation. "to apologize. But then I snapped and I might have used some hurtful words." "Some hurtful words?" Finn asked disbelievingly. "You guys should have heard what she said. It was horrible. I've never felt like that before and I know Santana since kindergarten. Since then she has always..." "Oh cut the crap Finn." Quinn said. Hers and Santana's eyes met. Quinn's were full of anger towards Finn but even more of sympathy for her best friends. Yes, she and Santana fought from time to time but that didn't mean that she would abandon her in such a situation. And Brittany? No one could ever do something bad to her on purpose.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather her strength for the worse part of the story. "Maybe I pushed too much or so but then he fired back. He.. he." Her voice quivered. Brittany stepped forward and took her hand. "You don't have to do this if you can't San." she whispered into Santana's ear. Santana turned around and said. "No. I have to do this." Brittany watched her face concerned searching for a trace of uncertainty but she kept her pokerface like she had for so many years. She had to do this. They had to hear it from her not from some random person in school. They were her friends and hell even family. 'I can do this' "He snapped and asked me why I won't come out of the closet. He said some more things but then I ran away." She was shaking and so was her voice.

The glee club was confused for a minute but then Kurt got up and shouted: "He did what? Finn Hudson you are my brother. You know what happened to me. How could you do something like this? You have got to be kidding me. You.." he huffed and sat back down. "I can't even look at you right now." Most people were watching Finn's reaction. He seemed annoyed. "Okay people. I don't know why you are all getting so worked up about this. It slipped out. I didn't mean to say it. Stuff like that happens. Ya know? Yes, I am sorry Santana but you can't blame me. You shouldn't have pushed too far." "Oh hell to the no you didn't just day that." Mercedes bellowed. "Do you have any idea what it is like to be different in this town?" "Do you? No you don't. Seriously what's the deal?" "You can't just out someone dude. Not cool." Puck chimed in.

"Guys listen up. Finn you will apologize and Santana come here please." He lowered his voice. "I know this will be a difficult phase. Well I can't know. I've never been through this. But I want you to know you can come to me or Miss Pillsbury anytime you need to or someone says something or whatever, okay?" "Thank you Mr. Shue. But what about Brittany?" "She can come anytime too. Please tell her that. And I will talk to Finn. I won't tolerate such things in Glee Club or this school." "Can we go now? Please, I am not sure if I can stand it for another hour." "Of course."

He turned back to the club. "So we end Glee earlier than usual. You are dismissed. And Finn, after you apologized please stay for a bit. I need to talk to you." The pupils grabbed their bags and one by one walked out. They looked at Santana sympathetic or mumbled "I'm sorry." Finn came, held out his hand, looked down at the ground and grumbled "Sorry for what I did." "Yeah sure you are" Santana said, grabbed Brittany's hand and walked on the floor where Kurt waited for them.

"Hey" he cooed and hugged them both. "You know guys, if you ever need help or you think that everything is too bad to even go out of your house just tell me and I will do anything in my power to make it better. I know what you are going through but I outed myself. That's a huge difference. But I, no we all will stand by you." He smiled. "Anyway. I have to go. Blaine is waiting. See you tomorrow. Bye." And with that he went off. "So.." Brittany turned to Santana. "What do you want to do?" Santana smiled and locked her pinky with Brittany's. "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

Thank you for all the response! I am changing the rating because of some words.

Enjoy!

* * *

When they arrived home Santana read a note from her parents. "They ain't gonna come home for another two hours. Till then we have the house for ourselves. How about popping in some Sweet Valley High and getting some sweet lady kisses on?" They went upstairs into Santana's room.

Suddenly midway through their makeout session Brittany pulled away. "What are you doing?" Santana asked. "When" Brittany hesitated and started playing with Santana's fingers. "When are we going to tell them?" She looked earnestly into Santana's eyes. "And that's only the first question of so many. Like are we going to do it together or separate, or will we prepare it together or drop it just casually into the conversation? And most importantly, what if they won't accept it San? What are we going to do then? I..I don't know what I should do if they don't take it well." Her breathing became faster and faster. Her face turned red and tears were streaming down her face.

Santana sat quickly up, took Brittany in her arms and rocked them back and forth. "Shh honey. Don't worry sweetie. We will figure it out soon enough. It will be alright, no matter what happens. As long as we have each other." With that she pulled back and kissed Brittany's forehead. "Look at me." She took a moment to gather her words. "You are amazing Britt. I mean it. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and you are so clever and I have never seen anybody dance as awesome as you. You are so beautiful and hot at the same time. But with other and less words you are the greatest person in the world. You are my best friend and my girlfriend. You are their daughter and if they have any common sense left they will accept it. They would be crazy if they didn't. Just take a look at yourself. Got me? And if they don't I will go all Lima Heights on them." Brittany smiled at last statement. "How did I get so lucky?" "I am asking myself the same question. So how about we take a nap. You look exhausted and I could use some sleep too." Santana slipped behind Brittany and spooned her. "I will protect you, because I love you. With all my heart. Whenever you need me, I will come." She got no response. She listened to Brittany's deep breaths before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Holy shit wake up San!" "What?" Santana grumbled as she turned away from the window with its bright sunshine. "School starts in twenty minutes! How did we sleep so long?" Brittany mumbled to herself as she searched Santana's drawer for something fresh to wear. "Get up!" Silently muttering to herself Santana rolled herself off the bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Five minutes later both girls were sitting in Santana's car. The drive was quite and tense. They both didn't know what they were going to face. Brittany's hand tapped nervously against her knee until Santana reached out and held her hand. They stepped into the hallway and everyone turned and looked at them. Then they started to whisper. "Maybe.. we shouldn't hold hands San because.." "No. There's nothing to hide anymore." Santana cut her off. "You sure?" "Yes." She stated and began to walk to her locker whilst trying to act like she ruled the school. Yesterday she didn't have to pretend. Why now? Just eight more months and it wouldn't matter anymore. 'Stop thinking this. You can't change what happened.'

Her mouth dropped open. Somebody wrote in big red letters 'DYKE' on their lockers. The students surrounding them snickered until she turned around. She scanned the crowd. "Who did this?" She growled. The people went dead silent. "Who dared to do that? When I find the little piece of shit who did it I swear I will go all Lima Heights on their sorry little asses." "You don't need to search me. I'll just out myself." A hockey player called Phil Davidson said. "Get it? Out myself." He and his fellow teammates laughed. "So Lopez what will you little dyke do now? Use the power of the unicorns and beat me? I would be so gay to see that happening. And what about your dumb girlfriend over there? She's even too stupid to answer me."

Brittany gasped. "Oh no you didn't just call Brittany stupid." Santana yelled and was just about to attack Phil when she felt two strong arms warp around her torso. "Let him be. He's not worth it." She put up a fight but soon realized it had no sense. Puck wouldn't let her do her business with Phil. "Okay, okay. I am calm. Let me go." He loosened his grip and she walked over to Brittany and turned to leave. The look of fear disappeared from Phil's face and he began to yell at her. "Yeah that's right. Walk away. I'm gonna get you Lopez. One way or another."

They ignored him and Puck shot him a threatening look. Phil shut up. They walked into an empty classroom. Puck watched them with concern. "You alright?" With a hesitating look over to Brittany who still didn't speak or look up, she said: "Yes." "I will beat this guy up after school if you want me to. I will get Sam and the guys." "No. Like you said he isn't worth it. And he isn't the one I am afraid of. He is harmless. Those are just words. They sting but they don't hurt. There are people who react worse. And then not only your pride is hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the response and I am so sorry that it took so long for the next update, but we got a dog, my sister moved out and my teachers decided to write three classtests in a week.**

**I don't own Glee.**

5 Days later:

"So tonight is the night." Santana stated. "You are going to tell your parents?" Kurt asked. "We have to." Brittany three of them were sitting in the choir room. They had a free period and they decided to talk with Kurt before the evening. "Are you going to tell them together?" "No, we decided it would be better if we didn't give them another heart attack. That will be bad enough for them. So I will talk to my parents and Britt with hers. And after that we'll see what happens. Any tips for us Lady Face?" "Be nice San." Brittany chided her. "It is okay. So I am not the expert for this but I can tell you what it was like for me. The point is that you don't have to lie anymore. That you can live free, without this 'burden'. And you know? They will probably react better than you think they would. Just look at my Dad and the way he reacted." "But Kurt. You kind of were out before you were out. You never had a girlfriend apart from the five minutes we dated and your Dad is great. He is a father who loves you unconditionally and he adapted. We both dated boys and our parents are well aware of what we did with them. And they believe in God, like extremely. Mine not as much as San's but still." The bell rang and Kurt stood up. "I have to go." He went to the door and turned around. "You are still their children. They love you. Don't forget that. Sometimes you do or say thing you don't mean to say and regret it afterwards. Keep that in mind. Good luck."

* * *

The rest of school went by quickly. Soon both of the girls were in their homes and talked to each other with their cell phones. "They just arrived B. Maybe we should just wait until they arrived properly and dinner is fixed and after a few glasses of wine or.." "Stop San." Brittany cut her off. "We agreed to do it now. Imagine if they heard it from somebody else. Anyway my Mom is calling. Dinner is ready. We will do it now. You can do this. Call me back." The line went dead.

'Oh god. Please help me through this.' Santana went slowly out of her room and to the stairs. 'I can do this' She told herself with every step she took.

'Okay. Let's get this done.' Brittany almost ran downstairs. She wanted to do it as fast as possible. On the last step she hesitated. The family photo hung on the opposite wall. Her parents, her sister and she were smiling brightly. In the background was the Indian Lake. Santana had token the picture. She went with them because her parents didn't have the time for vacation. It was only two years ago but it seemed like ages. On the last evening they had decided to sleep outside. It had been the first time they said 'I love you'. After that Santana had started to cry and Brittany had held her until she had fallen asleep. Still it was one of the greatest days in her life.

Santana stepped into the living room. Her father was fixing himself a drink and her mother sat on the huge couch and was reading a book. She cleared her throat and they both looked up. "Hello mija." Her mother smiled. "How was school?" Her father asked. "Good. We decided on which songs we will be performing on sectionals." "Great. When is it again? Maybe we can come and watch you perform in case you want us to." "Really? I mean, that is so nice of you. It would be so wonderful if you would come. It's in two weeks on Friday. At 6 pm." 'Concentrate. You have to tell them. Now.' "Mom? Dad?" "Yes mija?" "I have to tell you something."

Brittany sat down on her chair. Her parents did the same. "Where is Eva?" "She is at one of her friend's house. Can you please pick her up after dinner?" "Of course Mom." They started to eat. "I gotta tell you this now. Otherwise I will push it away again and I don't want that. I want to tell you now." "What is it sweetheart?" Both of her parents' eyes were on her. Now or never. "I am gay."

"I am gay."  
"Or bi or I don't know." She rambled. "But I am in love with a girl."  
Silence. The time stood still as her parents looked at her. Then the sound of the glass in her father's hand crashing on the ground hit her ear.

Her parents just continued eating. "Aren't you going to say something?" Brittany asked confused. "Brittany. You weren't exactly secret with your preference towards girls. Look at your room. When was the last time you dated a boy? And you used to look at other girls when you thought no one was paying attention." "You weren't that subtle." Her father added.

"Get out."

"When are we going to meet her?"  
Two words. Her father didn't even raise his voice. Two words were enough to crush her world. His eyes were filled with disgust and anger. "You have fifteen minutes to pack your stuff. And then I don't want to see you ever again. You are a shame for this family." The last sentence was shouted.

"Or did we already meet her?" "Is it Quinn? Or this jewish girl. What's her name again? Rachel?"

She felt numb as she went up. She packed her clothes and other things without seeing what she packed. "Fifteen minutes are over. Come down!" This was the last time she was ever going to walk these stairs. The last time she saw the ridiculous paintings she drew when she was younger. The last time she saw her parents.

"No Dad!" Not Rachel. Or Quinn! Why would you think I am dating Quinn?" "He's just teasing you. We know it's Santana. You spend every possible minute with her. She's part of this family."

"This is it. Mom, aren't you going to say something?" Her mother still sat on the same spot, with her book in her hands. She watched her with blank eyes. "Mommy?" Tears filled her eyes but she stopped them from spilling over. She wouldn't give her father the satisfaction. "Your time is up. You know where the door is." With one last look at her mother she turned around and left her home.

* * *

"You are seriously okay with this?" "Of course. You are our daughter. How couldn't we be okay with it? But still we want to meet Santana. Now as your girlfriend. I have to make sure that she won't hurt my daughter." "Stop Dad. I'll go and pick up Eva." She got her keys and drove to the house of Eva's friend Lily. She picked up her sister and drove back. Eva was seven years younger than Brittany. "What's up Britt? You are buzzing with energy." "Oh nothing. I just told Mom and Dad something and they were really happy." "What was it?" 'Shit.' She hadn't thought about her sister. How was she supposed to tell this a ten year old girl in a way she understood it? "I'll tell you later. Pinkypromise." She stopped the car, stepped out and locked it. She looked up and flinched. There was a dark figure sitting on her porch. "Hello?" She asked shakily. The figure turned her head and Brittany realized that it was her girlfriend. Smeared make up was the evidence that she had cried. "Get inside Eva. Tell Mom I'll come in a few." She sat down next to Santana but not as close as she would normally do. "What happened?"

* * *

She sat on the bench near the school with all her bags surrounding her. She didn't cry while she was "home" but now nothing did stop her. No one came around here at this time anyway. She couldn't go to Brittany like this. She just needed a break. Tomorrow she would be the caring and comforting girlfriend again but not today. She needed some distance. A car drove by and she looked down. She didn't want to be recognized. She heard the car stop. Great now she had to go. Trouble wasn't something she wanted at the moment. A familiar boy sat down next to her. Puck. She tried to gather herself and wipe away her smeared make up but he had already seen her. "They threw me out." Immediately his strong arms wrapped around her while she broke down. He didn't say anything, he was just.. there. After some time she pulled away and wiped her tears away. "What am I going to do? Britt will say I can stay at hers. But I can't. Not now. I want some space." "You can stay with me. My Mom won't mind. I didn't get you pregnant. That's a plus." He tried to joke. "We have a spare room." "Thanks Puck." "We bring your stuff there now and I'll talk with my Mom. I understand that you might need break or something but please talk to her. She deserves it." "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Can you drive me there?

* * *

"I'll take that as they took it well?" Santana sounded bitter. "They did. What about your parents?" Brittany asked quietly. "Absolutely great. They threw me out and don't want to see me anymore. Oh and I am a shame for the Lopez family." "Oh San, I am so.." "Don't." Santana cut her off harshly and regretted it immediately. "I mean it happened and we can't change it. I'll deal with it." "You can live here. My parents said you are part of our family. And I would love to wake up next to you." Santana's heart melted but she stayed hard. "Thank you but I will be staying with Puck. I think we need some distance now and he's a good guy. I have to go now. See you tomorrow in school." She walked down the street and went in the direction of Puck's house. Brittany watched her disappear in the dark.

"Stay."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything! **My special thanks are going out to Gleefreak15 whose reviews make my day!

* * *

The next day at school was.. well weird. People still stood and whispered when she walked passed them. Or some called her dyke. The teachers starred at her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Santana seemed off. Of course she understood that she, Brittany, could do nothing about it, but be there for her girlfriend but her words from yesterday were burned into her brain. _"I think we need some distance now." _Puck had told her that Santana didn't sleep and just had cried until he went into her room and held her. Only then she could fall asleep.

Puck was great and she loved him for what he had done for them. Still she couldn't help but feel a little bugged that Santana went to him and not her. Why would she need some distance? Just yesterday everything was.. maybe not fine, nevertheless it still was better than today. The drama surrounding them had been huge but they had each other. She could be sure that at the end of the day Santana would still embrace her and hold her tight and save. Or the other way around. Before school started Santana had greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek and went off. She seemed happy, like nothing had happened. Brittany could look right through it. It was apparently Santana's way to cope with the situation. This had happened before however Santana didn't pretend with her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Quinn stepping next to her. "Hey B. Are you alright?" Brittany flinched. "Oh god Quinn. Please don't ever do that again. You scared the living shit out of me." "I am sorry." But she didn't sound like that. "So? Is everything okay?" Without thinking Brittany automatically replied: "Yeah everything is good. Why would you ask?" Quinn raised her eyebrow in typical Fabray-manner. "Don't everything-is-okay me. I've known you and Santana for a very long time. And she is so cheery I might throw up. She wished me a great day so it isn't that difficult to realize something is off. Tell me."

Brittany looked down the hallway which was almost empty. "Alright. But please don't be so loud. Um yesterday we told our parents. You know, about us." Quinn took in a sharp breath. She also had conservative parents. Her Dad at least. But luckily he didn't live with them anymore. Her mother did her best to wrap her head around all the things, which was a great improvement. "How did.. How was it? Did your parents do something to you?" she asked frantically. " No. They were unexpectedly accepting. They said they already knew and I am their daughter no matter what happens." "Thank god!" Quinn exclaimed and hugged Brittany. "Are you sure YOU are alright? You seem to be very affected. Sure nothing's up?" The smaller blonde stared at her shoes. "No. No. I am just concerned about you two guys. That's all."

Quickly she decided to change the theme. "And Santana's parents?" She asked warily, not really wanting to know the answer. "Her parents threw her out." Quinn gasped. "And she lives now with Puck." "No wonder she acts like this. She could have told me. Oh Santana. But wait. Why is she staying with Puck? Wasn't she allowed to stay with you because she is your girlfriend now? It's not like you would do stuff. Her parents threw her out!" "I'm pretty sure my parents would allow her to stay with us." Brittany cut of Quinn's ranting. "She came to me and told me that she would stay at his place. I offered her that she could stay with me but she said she wants some distance. And I feel so, so bad. Now is not the time for me to feel hurt but I can't help it. I feel so selfish. Her parents threw her out. I should comfort her and tell her that everything is gonna be alright. Even if she pushes me away I could and should go after her. I shouldn't react like this and make it about me." Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back. "Britt. You have every right to feel hurt and you don't have to feel bad about it. Santana pushed you away. She probably didn't mean to but she didn't know how to cope with it. You both should talk about it after the situation is clearer. Please don't ever feel bad for your feelings. You can try to talk to her now or maybe she really needs just a little bit of distance from you." Brittany stared at her. "That isn't helping." "No I didn't mean you like you. I mean the situation. Which you are a part of. And the only person she doesn't push away is Puck. She's been avoiding me since last week. Every time she sees me she turns around and pretends like I am not here. But I will talk to her, okay B?" "You don't have to do that." "But I want to." They hugged again.

"And I am also sorry for not being there for you guys the last year. I had to come clear to myself about some things and I acted really selfish. But now I am one hundred percent behind you." "Something you want to talk about?" Brittany had missed her friend during junior year, but their friendship didn't seem to be affected by the longer pause. She truly cared about Quinn and even though Santana wouldn't admit it so did she. With a smile she said "Maybe we should go back to class?" "Hm no. It's only Spanish. I am sure Mr. Shue won't mind." "Well I am sure the valedictorian shouldn't talk like this. Maybe Figgins would want to know how you truly think about the importance of school." "Oh just shut up!" Laughing and joking they went off.

xx

Quinn found Santana during lunch. "Santana I need to talk to you." With a look to her former fellow cheerios she added "Alone." They scrambled together their things and food and moved to another table. Quinn sat down. With a smile Santana turned to her. "What do you want to talk about?" she chirped. "Cut that crap please. We both know what's going on here. Brittany told me today." "Told you what?" Santana seemed confused but in her eyes was a short flash of panic.

Quinn lowered her voice so no one could hear her. "I know what your parents did. I know that you are living with Puck now. I am so sorry and though I can't know what you are going through I still feel for you and I care about you but you have to stop pushing her away. Britt won't tell you but she is hut. And I think you should.." "Stop it right there." Santana interrupted her. "What makes you think you have any right to talk with me about this?" "I talked with Brittany today and she seemed really upset, so."

Santana continued talking as if there had been no interruption. "It's been a year. Oh wait almost one and a half year since we last talked properly. You've been ignoring both of us for the better part of junior year. The unholy trinity is now a twosome. And even if we would still be friends what do you think while interfering in our relationship? Now after your skank-phase is over and you are trying to be little Miss Perfect again you have the audacity to act like nothing happened and mess up the relationship of others because you messed up all of yours. No wonder Shelby won't let you near **her** baby." Quinn had tried to stay calm but the last two sentences were too much. Still she tried to stay cool for Brittany's sake. "You are the perfect fitting person speaking about messing up relationships while you don't even see how much you hurt your own girlfriend. And you know about the whole "friendship" thing between us, it takes two people." With that she stormed off, leaving a stunned Santana behind.

xx

Brittany was walking toward her Mom's car in the abandoned school parking lot when she heard someone behind her calling her name. She turned around and saw Santana. "Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly. "Yeah."

They went to a nearby bench and sat down. After a few moments Santana looked up and took Brittany's hand. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you." "It's alright. I can't imagine how I would have reacted. You need your time. That's understandable." "Except it is not. You have absolutely no fault in what my parents did. It wasn't fair of me to project it on you. I want to make it up to you and I will. With a date in three weeks. I have some preparation to do." They smiled sweetly at each other and kissed. "And I will stay for the moment with Puck. I would love to live with you but for the right reasons. I mean we have been officially together for less than two weeks. We would skip a lot of steps." Brittany smiled. "I love you so much San."

xx

Three weeks later after they had absolutely crushed Sectionals Brittany was with her Dad in the grocery store. She lost him and searched him when she saw a familiar figure down the aisle. The person looked up and almost came running towards her. "Mrs. Lopez." she said in shock. All the time she had known Santana's mother she had never looked like this. Normally everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her makeup, her clothes. But she didn't seem to wear any makeup and her hair wasn't washed. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Where is she? I need to know where she is. Tell me!" She shrieked and grabbed Brittany's arm. Brittany tried to pull her arm free but it was impossible. "Why would I tell you? So you can hurt her even more?" she answered disgusted. "No. You don't understand. She has to come home. She's my daughter. I haven't heard from her in weeks. Please tell me." The woman broke down. Brittany was torn. "You should have thought of that earlier. And I won't tell you where she is staying. I won't let you hurt her anymore ." Mrs. Lopez began to cry. "Look. Maybe you should try to call her. If she wants to talk to you she will. I have to go now. My Dad is waiting."

She finally found him. "Can I please use your cell phone? I forgot mine. I have to call someone. It's urgent!" Her Dad grinned. "Oh. A special someone?" he teased. "Anyway I don't have mine either so this someone has to wait a little while longer." "Please hurry."

Santana was going down the street to Puck's house when her cell phone rang. "Hey B." She said smiling. "What's up?" "Look. I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

As Santana turned the corner she saw someone sitting on the porch. "Wait a moment B." she said into her phone and took it away from her ear. She knew this person very well and the person was waiting for her. She pinched her arm. She really was here.

"Mom?"

* * *

I am sorry that it took so long for the update, but I hope I can make it up to you soon. Phoebe and I are working on a kind of christmas special with many fandoms all in one story. I hope you'll like it


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that it took so long but real life happend. I hope I won't need so long in the future. At least it came out before Season 6 started.**

**In this chapter they go on a date and please forgive me if it isn't realistic, but I have honestly no idea how they work.**

**It's a little bit too late, but I wish y'all a wonderfull new year.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Mom?"_

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked shocked. Her mother looked nothing like her usual self. Her hair wasn't in the normal business style bun and her eyes were red. Santana couldn't tell whether it was because of crying or lack of sleep. Her hands were shaking.

"Santana! Thank god you're here. You have to come home." Her mother said.

"After what Dad did?" Anger shot through her. "He threw me out because I am gay. It doesn't change who I am, still he couldn't stand the idea of his daughter 'ruining his reputation'. And you? You did nothing to stop him. In fact you never did anything that Dad didn't want." Her voice broke and she suppressed a sob. "So what are you doing here?" she added quietly.

"I.. the last few weeks were horrible. We didn't talk to each other and we didn't even sleep in the same bed after a week. Antonio has always been so stubborn. I didn't care until now. You are our daughter after all and yes, like you said the fact that you love your best friend doesn't change anything about you. Yesterday I had enough. I didn't know where you are and I received nothing from you, so I gave Tonio an ultimatum. He would either let you move back home or I would move out. He agreed to letting you move back in. Then I had to search where you were living. Your ehm" she swallowed "girlfriend would not tell me. I met her in the grocery store half an hour ago. But she protected you. I think she is great for you. But anyway I pulled some strings and I found out that you are staying here. Please come home Santana." She looked her daughter in the eyes. "I miss you and I know there is no excuse for what your father and I have done but I apologize deeply out of my heart and we will try to make it up for you, okay?"

Santana was still. There was so much going on inside of her. She was torn between finally going home or telling her mother off. But the thought of going home was winning.

Slowly she began to speak. "I want to come home but you have to understand that I might need some time to forgive you. Like you said, there is no excuse for what you have done. But I will come home."

Her mother squealed very unlike her usual self. "Thank you mija. We will not disappoint you, I promise. When are you coming?" She was like an excited little kid.

"Let me just talk to Puck and then I'll pack my things and he'll drive me home." Santana replied.  
"Great, then I will go and prepare everything." Her mother said and went to her car.

Santana put her phone back to her ear. "Did you just hear that?" she asked disbelievingly. "Did that really just happen?"  
"You can go back home!" Brittany yelled cheerfully. When Santana didn't answer she asked: "Are you alright?"  
Santana awoke from her daze. "Sorry. I am more than alright. I am great."

* * *

Brittany walked down the stairs. Santana was supposed to come any minute. After her 'preparation time' she finally told Brittany that everything was ready for their first date but she failed to tell her what they were doing. It was unusually hot for November, so she settled for a light blue blouse and dark blue pants. She checked herself in the mirror when the doorbell rang. Her Dad yelled, "I go get it!" She quickly followed him to the door and swallowed. Santana looked stunning. She wore dark skinny jeans with a plain white t-shirt and her black leatherjacket. Who would have thought that something so simple could look that gorgeous?

"So when will you bring my daughter back?"

_ '__Damn'_, she forgot about her dad.

"Ehm around 10." Santana answered. "Of course only if that's alright with you Mr. Pierce." she added quickly.

"Santana," her dad sighed. "I'm only messing with you. I trust you both." He looked at Brittany and then back to the slightly intimidated girl. "And for the last time, it's Chuck. I wish you two a lovely time." He said and went back to the living room.

"Bye." The blonde responded. Then she turned to her date. "Hey." she smiled.

"Hi. You look great B." Santana claimed.  
"Thanks. You too. Anyway, where are we going?" Brittany asked innocently.

The Latina laughed. "Nice try. Come on let's go."  
They went to Santana's car and settled in. After some minutes Brittany spoke up, "You could at least have given me some tips. So I could pick an appropriate outfit."  
Santana quickly glanced over to her girlfriend and then turned back to the road. "No, I think you are correctly dressed. Plus Lima isn't that big. You could have figured it out by now." They came to a halt. Santana quickly got out and went to the other side of the car to open the door for her girlfriend.

As Brittany got out, she looked around confused. "The park?" she asked.

Santana ignored her question. "Come on." she said and took her hand.

They slowly went through the dark park. No one was there apart from them.

Suddenly Santana spoke up. "Do you remember the day we met?"  
"Of course." Brittany repeated immediately. "How could I forget?"  
"Well," the other girl continued. "I can remember it clearly. It was in this very park. I was here with my brothers but they played football and ignored me so I wandered around. Then I saw a little crying blonde girl." She chuckled.

"Hey! Even then I was taller than you." Brittany piped up but smiled regardless. "Continue."

"So I went up to this girl and then she looked at me. And those eyes, I think I fell in love with them right at this moment. And I knew I could never see her cry thus I asked her what is wrong and she told me that the ducks won't come to her because the other people had bread. Then she continued to cry and my heart broke. I had to do something, I took her to a hidden place with a small lake, almost a pond. I found this place with my brothers and it was our secret but I was willing to share with her. When we arrived and she saw the ducks she was so happy and then I showed her the bread my mother gave me and she smiled so, so brightly. I didn't even know your name and yet you charmed me." She quickly blinked her tears away. "So I thought maybe I could restore this memory and use it for our first date." she admitted sheepishly.

They walked on a narrow path between trees to get to their place with Brittany going first. When she arrived at the clearing she couldn't believe what she saw.

In contrast to the rest of the park everything was bright. There were dozens of lanterns hanging in the trees surrounding the pond and on the grass there was a blanket on the ground with a candle stand to give light. Then there was tableware and a picnic basket.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked insecure because Brittany hadn't said anything.

The blonde turned to her. "I love it. Seriously, that is the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

* * *

They sat down and ate while conversing lightly. The stars began to shine and after they finished eating and packing the dishes into the basket, they laid down on their backs and stared at the sky whilst holding hands.

"It's really a great date San. I enjoy every moment of it. Oh look, a shooting star. Make a wish." _'I just wish to be able to spend the rest of my life with this amazing girl and that maybe someday we'll marry and hopefully make a family together. I don't need anything else, just her.' _ Unbeknown to her, the other girl made the same wish.

xx

"So.. Do I get a kiss?" Santana smirked.

"You're cheeky. You have to walk me up the porch and then see what happens." Brittany answered only half serious.

Once again Santana opened the car door for her date and they slowly made their way up to the front door of Brittany's house. There they kissed, but stopped before it became too heated. They rested their foreheads together.

"I don't want this to end." Brittany whispered.

"Me neither." Santana whispered back. "But I am looking forward to a hundred more of these dates, that's the only thing that stops me from staying here with you."

"But you will still give me a goodnight kiss?"  
"And I am the cheeky one?" They laughed until their lips met and they united with pure love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for those for are still watching, good luck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I wanted to update months ago, but then a close person died and after that I had an accident. 2 operations later I am back. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana laid in Brittany's arms on Brittany's bed. "So, how is living with them?" Brittany asked carefully. It had been two weeks since Santana's mother had asked her to come back and now was the first time they were truly alone. School was hard, especially for Brittany and Mr. Shue doubled Glee Club practice so they could prepare themselves for Nationals.

"It's actually quite good. They are really trying and it shows. It has never been like this so I am still getting used to it, but I like it. I am really glad, you know?" she looked up to Brittany. "I wish it would stay like this, forever. Everybody is happy and not only because it's Christmas. There is no drama and that is so relaxing."

"I know what you mean." Brittany answered and forced a smile. Santana didn't know that she was going to fail. She shouldn't know that her girlfriend was too stupid to graduate High School. What was she supposed to do?

Suddenly she noticed that Santana was looking questioningly at her. "What were you thinking about?" Santana asked. "Oh, just about Christmas, you know nothing important."

'Maybe I should ask Quinn for help.' she thought to herself. 'Yeah that's a good plan. I'm going to ask her when school starts again.'

* * *

Their families spent Christmas Eve together so that they could give each other their gifts, but celebrated the morning separated with their respectively families. Santanas' brothers came from college and the whole Pierce clan went to Brittany's grandmother in Columbus. On New Year's Eve Puck threw a party and they went together. The days passed and soon they had to go to school again.

* * *

They had been a month and a half in school but Brittany still hadn't asked Quinn. Her grades were still bad and she had no idea what she was going to do. All the seniors were making plans about what they were going to do after High School.

Santana wanted to go to NYU with a major in Pre-Law and a minor in music. Kurt and Rachel were hoping to get into NYADA or Julliard. Quinn applied at Harvard and Yale and was still waiting for an answer, but she was certain that she would get into one of those and then she could sturdy Pre-Med and creative writing. Finn wasn't sure yet what he was going to do but she overheard him saying to Puck that he wanted to join the army to honor his dad. Mercedes and Puck were going to L.A. He wanted to extend his pool cleaning business and she hoped that a record label would sign her. Mike had asked her to apply with him at Julliard to dance but she blew him off.

Everybody had a plan and that was depressing. That was why she exploded before Glee Club when Sam asked her what she wanted to do. She shouted at him and stormed out. She felt immediately sorry because it wasn't Sam's fault. Just as she was going to reenter the choir room to apologize, Quinn came out.

"B, what's going on?" she asked. "And don't you dare say nothing because we both know that that isn't true. You can tell me." Brittany sighed. She had to tell her, she needed help. "I'm not going to graduate." she mumbled. "What?" Quinn asked dazzled. "I am too dumb to graduate." Brittany repeated louder, angry. "I try as hard as I can, I really do, but still, my grades are as low as possible. And nobody seems to notice how I'm struggling, or if they notice they pretend that nothing is wrong. I don't know what to do anymore.

By now tears were rushing down her face but she brushed them away.

"B, you could have told me. I can help you. As can Santana, by the way. I can tutor you if you want. And I can go with you to talk with your teachers." Quinn hugged her friend. "You shouldn't keep everything inside. That's what friends are for." "Thank you." "Brittany pulled away and looked gratefully at Quinn. "And I think you should tell Santana. She wants to help you if you'll let her." "Yeah, you're probably right." Brittany wiped her face again. "I will talk to her after Glee Club."

Just then Mr. Shue and Santana came down the hallway. "Come on girls, let's go inside. I have a great idea for Nationals."

* * *

They were walking in the parking lot to Santana's car. Mr. Shue's 'great' idea was disco but no one seemed as excited as Mr. Shuster. Finally Puck spoke up and told him that the idea sucked.

"I have to tell you something." Brittany spoke up. "What is it?" "I might fail. My grades are too bad. I just told Quinn and she wants to tutor me but I'm not sure whether that will be enough. And I'm not sure.." she choked. She took a deep breath and gathered herself. "I'm not sure what I would do if it won't be enough." She began to sob. Santana hugged her immediately and began to soothingly stroke her back. "Oh honey, it's going to be alright. I promise. We will help you. And there's no way that I'm leaving Lima without you. We'll figure something out." They stood embracing each other for a few minutes with Santana stroking and whispering sweet nothings into Brittany's ear.

Finally they pulled apart. "Which classes are you actually failing?" Santana asked her softly. "Math and English." she replied. "We can also ask Mike and Berry. I'm sure they'll help you." "Not if you continue to call her Berry." They chuckled. "And maybe you can still audition for Julliard. I know it's your dream school. And I know that they can't say no to my amazing, hot girlfriend."

* * *

**Thank you for still reading this, or giving it a chance, it means a lot to me. Please review, I want to know what you think and/or what you would like to see in future chapter. -H**


End file.
